


Art of Life

by Kalloway



Series: The KHYML Mix Tape Challenge [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Zack walks into a bar... and finds Leon.
Relationships: Zack/Leon (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: The KHYML Mix Tape Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577572
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Art of Life

**Author's Note:**

> February 4, 2005. 
> 
> For KHYML, from the Mixtape Songfics.
> 
> _I've been roaming to find myself_ \- X-Japan - "Art of Life"

Looking up, Zack could only smile at the name of the bar - The Last Bar Standing. In the neon-lit corners of Traverse Town, it wasn't so much the last bar as the only bar. Perhaps the sign meant it was the last bar, anywhere. And Zack was in no mind to debate it, as he couldn't actively think of where another one could be.

As he pulled the door open, he noticed that there certainly wasn't a whole lot of life inside the Last Bar Standing. The place was sort of dismal, lit by only a few strings of what looked like tin cans guarding dim light bulbs. For the Last Bar Standing, it certainly hadn't taken any sort of precautions to ensure a good ambiance.

There were a couple of people sitting up at the bar, spaced enough that Zack assumed not a one of them was there with anyone else. Then again, in one of few safe-havens for those who'd lost their worlds, no one ever really was with anyone. They were just always looking.

Zack chose a spot beside a cute brunette who just had to be some years older than he looked. There was a visible pain beneath his young face, and the roughly painted wings on the back of his jacket obviously had some deeper meaning.

It wasn't incredibly surprising to find that the cute brunette was after just about the same thing Zack was - friends, loved ones, and someone to spend the night with.

Leon, actually, wasn't that hard to figure out. Zack had learned quite a bit about how the human mind, and heart, worked during his roaming through various worlds and Leon was basically just a textbook case for something Zack couldn't remember the name of.

But it was simple - Leon had most likely been raised in such a way that he didn't really understand sex and definitely didn't understand love. The mechanics, yes, but how those things intertwined, no. So Leon was the type to trade his body for what he hoped could be love, acceptance, some sort of boost to his self-esteem.

Another thing Zack had noticed from his travels - everyone was so broken inside that it really didn't matter who they were, the darkness inside them was still growing, threatening to eat them from the inside out. It didn't take long for a man to break.

That was the real reason Zack was roaming worlds, searching. He had a friend so much like Leon who was so very perilously close to breaking as well.

Leon, however, seemed to be waiting to break, expecting rejection and nearly willing to give in. Zack couldn't help but marvel at the mental resemblances between Leon and his friend. They were so very much the same.

Leon's place wasn't bad - small, but not bad. More than roomy enough for the evening though, and as many evenings as Leon would have him. Surely behind Leon's icy blue eyes was a wealth of information that would eventually form a waterfall of facts for Zack to absorb and take with him, if he could figure out how to leave the world.

A little bit tipsy, Leon kept grabbing onto Zack, pointing out things as obvious as where the kitchen was. It was certainly not a night to take advantage of Leon's condition. Still, the sofa did not look comfortable and after a bit of work, Zack managed to calm Leon down enough to get into bed with him.

And thankfully Leon fell asleep quickly, leaving Zack to stare up at where the ceiling would be if he could see the ceiling. Even with his usually useful ability to see in the dark, flat dark surfaces tended to elude him.

So, wandering through his mind, Zack slowly settled into sleep. He wasn't quite ready to admit that he'd had a bit much to drink himself, anyway.

Midway through the night, Zack awoke to a shifting warmth beside him. Slowly recalling just where he was and why, he braced for some sort of outburst. But no, Leon only scooted closer, reaching to touch Zack's cheek in the dark.

"Leon..." Zack whispered, unsure of just what was going to follow.

"I was thinking you weren't real," Leon replied, following Zack's cheek downward to where his jaw sloped into his neck.

"You drank too much."

"And you're too much of a gentleman," Leon said, chuckling. "Most of the other men in this town would have had me as a trophy by now."

"I wouldn't do that." It wasn't a complete lie, really. After all, he hadn't.

"You should." Hands roamed lower, beneath their shared blankets. Zack found himself wishing he'd taken the sofa but he didn't want to leave the obviously still-drunk brunette now.

But really, what did it matter? He wouldn't be on this world long. He wouldn't have to deal with any emotional fallout. A fling was okay. Leon was... touching him a bit too intimately to even consider turning back, anyway.

They'd ended up in just boxers each, easier for sleeping than Zack's heavy camouflage fatigues and Leon's skintight leather. Which made getting naked that much easier now that it seemed to be the time to do that.

Almost immediately, Leon was on him, kissing him and touching him, making him wonder how true those comments about being desired by the whole town were. Obviously Leon was wise beyond his years, barely able to get into the bar let alone have a full knowledge of such... Yes, Leon was far too wise. Whatever was in Leon's past was infinitely darker than Zack wanted to believe.

Sucking in what breath he could get as Leon let his mouth free from a torrent of kisses, Zack tried to hold back shudders and moans as Leon's hands roamed lower and lower, quickly finding their goal. As much as Zack wanted to fight arousal, he just couldn't. It had been too long since he'd last done this with anyone. And damn, now he just wanted it.

Now he just wanted...

Finally echoing Leon's motions, Zack reached to touch Leon, caressing the brunette's pale skin and wondering just why such an icy exterior burned so hot on the inside.

He found his way down to Leon's erection, stroking it quickly and almost not meaning to draw more than intense arousal. Honestly, he was surprised at just how responsive Leon's body was, shaking and shuddering from each stroke, each brush over the sensitive tip of Leon's hardness. And lacking knowledge of just where to find a substance more suitable for lubricant, Zack decided that really, Leon did need to come.

His own arousal pressing against Leon's leg, Zack slid down a bit, taking the covers with him and exposing Leon to the slight chill of the room. And along with his crazed knowledge of psychology, years of captivity amongst insane scientists had also taught Zack ways to make another man orgasm quickly. Between his hands and few quick flicks of his tongue, Zack had his hands full of Leon's hot seed, careful not to spill too much as he pushed Leon's legs apart and found the brunette's opening, pressing a pair of fingers inside and feeling Leon's lingering muscle spasms from the inside.

Moving himself up and over Leon, Zack leaned down for a kiss, finally paying attention to the way Leon kissed and just how Leon tasted. With one hand, Zack slicked his own erection and positioned himself, using the other to stay just a bit off of Leon's body, not wanting to crush Leon.

Leon was tight, pulling him in and taking all Zack could give. As Leon gasped, signaling a need for a pause, Zack smiled. This was the sort of thing he'd needed all along. When he felt okay to move again, sure he wasn't hurting Leon, Zack started a slow rhythm, knowing that it was going to be over too quickly anyway. But he knew what he could do for Leon. He knew he wanted to keep feeling Leon.

Zack hadn't even realized that Leon was softly panting his name, reaching up and pulling gently at his hair in some effort to keep their bodies together, keeping friction on Leon's growing erection. And still, despite his best efforts, rational thoughts and physical pace, Zack fell into an almost surprising orgasm, panting and shaking almost like Leon had been.

Pulling back, Zack couldn't help but feel for the confused Leon. He couldn't think of what reassurances to offer, instead just staying silent and slipping fingers back into the now-moist heat of Leon's body, reaching for what he knew would cause pleasure enough to milk a second orgasm from Leon's lithe body.

At least they'd have something to talk about in the morning. Zack found that spot quickly, stroking it with his fingertips as he took all of Leon's arousal deep into his mouth and down his throat, already knowing he could handle this. Yes, years of experimentation had taught him well, even if he wasn't the most willing participant.

Afterward, Leon didn't have much to say, instead just taking back some of the blankets as Zack reached over to touch his cheek and begin to tell a story of just what other worlds were still left.


End file.
